O início depois do fim
by Miss-Mandison
Summary: O passado é algo que sempre estará do nosso lado, foi ele quem nos transformou nas pessoas de hoje. Podemos trasformar o nosso presente, no nosso novo passado? Fic TouyaxPO, HikaruxAkari. CAP 2 ON. Espero que gostem..
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Hikaru no Go não me pertencem (apesar de querer...uuu).

**Jogadores de Go sempre serão devotos ao seu jogo preferido**...

- Você errou seu baka. – um Shindo muito mal humorado gritava com um rapaz de cabelos de tom verde.

- Não seu aho, se você tivesse colocado aqui talvez não perdesse. – retrucou Touya quase esganando Shindo.

"Eles nunca vão mudar" Gota geral no Salão de Go.

**mas, o mundo nem sempre pode ser controlado pelas suas estratégias...**

- Pronto, me ferrei, to perdida. AIAIAIAI, eu não sei nada de japonês, só enrolou a lá japa. – uma garota andava no meio daquela multidão no meio de um monte de japonês. P.S: Falando em inglês.

- Hello. – outra garota parecia entendê-la, seus cabelos castanhos e juntamente com seus lindos olhos davam uma aparecia amigável. – Você é americana? Prazer, Fujisaki Akari.- a garota arriscava um inglês enrolado.

- Não, sou inglesa. Oh, obrigada. Kyra Mandison ou melhor como vocês falam Mandison Kyra. Você sabe onde é o hotel Styler, estou procurando a séculos, não tenho dinheiro para pagar um guia, então...

- Sem problemas, eu te mostro, se quiser mostro a cidade pra você amanhã, claro, se não for um incomodo.

- YES, arigatou, arigatou...JAPÃO AI VOU EU. – Gota na cabeça de Akari ¬¬()

**são nessas horas que eles percebem os melhores sentimentos que existem...**

- O problema é que eu sempre te amei. - lagrimas caiam desesperadamente dos seus olhos.

- Akari, gomen, eu...

**a amizade...**

- Tá namorando, tá namorando hahahaha. - um rapaz pulava toscamente do lado do amigo.

- Cala a boca e vamos jogar. – o outro respondeu fulo da vida.

- Uuuuuuuu...tá nervosa, mas pensando bem, ainda bem que você tá namorando, tava começando a estranho, toda essa obsessão por mim, vai que você é um daqueles gays psicopatas e...AIIII

- CALA BOCA.- a única coisa possível um dos garotos tentando matar o outro.

**e o amor.**

- Boa sorte. Sei que você vai conseguir. – ela deu um longo beijo no seu namorado, sabia que ele era um dos melhores e queria que ele provesse que podia ser o melhor.

- Bem, depois desse beijo, se eu não ganhar...- ele sorriu marotamente.

- Tá bom, tá bom, deixem de ser malas, aff...eu tô que é uma vela, vamos Akari. - (Akari sendo carregada) ¬¬().

- ME PÕE NO CHÃO...

**Mas é claro que no meio de tudo isso, sempre haverá jogos...**

- Com medo? – a garota olhou paa Touya maniacamente.

- Não. – respondeu calmamente.

- Pois devia, eu nunca perdi um jogo.

- Por favor, vamos começar a jogar ou não? – Wava já começava a se irritar com aquela dupla.

- Vocês são bons em Go, mas duvido que sejam bons em...

**e mistérios...**

Tristeza, sempre quando aquela época do ano chegava, era sempre assim. A exatamente 5 anos tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, mas as lembranças continuavam na sua memória. Era por isso que sempre amaria e odiaria aquele maldito e amado jogo. Algo a dizia que mesmo tanto tempo longe de tudo, de tudo que a lembrava aquilo, ela tinha ido parar logo no covil dos lobos.

Mas ela prometera a si mesma que nunca mais jogaria...Go para ela sempre será algo do passado.

**imagináveis.**

- Um templo?

- O que? Ah, foi quando eu vim no Japão a uns tempos.

- Mas eu conheço essa região, é na Ilha Ino né, onde Honinbo Shusaku nasceu né?

- É...

- Mas lá é a região do Go? Como você não conhecia Go, se já foi na região mais famosa sobre Go do Japão?

- Eu...

**Leiam: O início depois do fim.**

**Nota da autora:**

Bem, não tá lá aquela maravilha, mas vamos combinar que é a 1ª tentativa de escrever um fic. Mandem pelo menos uma reviews please? Digam o que odiara, amaram, detestaram, devo jogar no lixo e nunca mais escrever?

Bem valeu pra quem leu...)

Bjinhos...

Rocks...Miss Mandison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Londres-Inglaterra**

- Vôo para Londres-Tókio, ultima chamada.

- Acho que é tempo de ir né? – uma mulher elegante, usando um terno feminino dirigia-se a uma garota ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe tia, quando eu chegar, aviso. – respondeu sorridente.

- Então vá, ou desistiu?

- Nunca. Xauzinho, até daqui a um ano...Ah, tia você disse pro vovô que eu não vou pra lá? Que já arranjei um lugar pra me hospedar?

- Sim querida. Não se preocupe, está tudo arrumado, agora vá. Você está atrasando o vôo.

- AHHH.- foi possível ver uma garota correndo e esbarrando em muitas pessoas, sempre pedindo desculpas.

- Será que ela vai superar? Depois de tudo isso...Espero que tudo dê certo.- a tia da garota perguntou, olhando tristemente para sua sobrinha, ia sentir sua falta, não conseguiu conter as lagrimas, sentiria saudades dela, afinal ela já não era só sua sobrinha, era como uma filha, saindo do colo de sua mãe.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Nossa...finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, voltei ao Japão. Será que Tókio é um lugar bonito? Só vim aqui algumas vezes e foi a quase 8 anos atrás, nossa como o tempo voa. Falando em voar, cheguei, o avião está pousando. Caraça, adoro andar de avião, é estranho, porque por causa de certos acontecimentos eu não devia gostar, mas acho que meu ódio ficou só em uma coisa."

Kyra Mandison acabava de sair do Aeroporto Internacional de Tókio, uma jovem com 16 anos, longos cabelos negros, tinha os olhos muito azuis e a pele um pouco pálida, o corpo bem definido estava escondido por trás de uma calça preta e uma blusa longa também preta, usava óculos, que lhe davam uma aparência um pouco maníaca. Parecia que tinha trazido a casa, porque tinha consigo simplesmente 4 malas grandes (a tia tinha feito o favor de pagar o quase o mesmo preço da passagem de peso extra).

Olhou ao redor, suou frio. Aqueles desenhos que os japoneses chamam de palavras rodavam pela sua cabeça, tinha a ilusão de que eles estavam lançando algum tipo de maldição sobre ela. Algo do tipo "Você vai se ferrar, não sabe ler nada, vai ser roubada, vão ti encontrar na sarjeta e ti enterrar como indigente". Tá. Estava sendo um pouco exagerada, mas naquela hora, na sua cabeça, essa parecia ser a única e simples verdade.

Chamou um táxi (tá perceberam como em aeroporto tem táxi?), sabia falar um pouco de japonês, pediu pra levá-la no hotel pousada Styler. Tinha ouvido muitas recomendações daquele lugar, parecia ser um local aconchegante onde poderia viver esse ano de intercâmbio. Era muito conhecido por estudantes estrangeiros e fora criado por um americano, apesar de ter insistido para sua tia que queria um lugar mais tradicional, a resposta ela já esperava. "Quer tradicional, vai pro templo do seu vô?"

Ficou observando tudo pela janela do carro. Tókio era muito movimentada e parecia ser um lugar adoravelmente misterioso. Lembrava-a Inglaterra, mas pareciam ser mais alegres, sorriam mais. Sabia que os ingleses não eram frios (ela era uma prova viva), mas ficar com aquela cara de quem tá chupando limão é um saco.

Sorriu, talvez ficasse feliz ali, mais perto dos seus pesadelos e talvez perto dos seus sonhos. O futuro era incerto, mas faria o melhor para que fosse no mínimo inesquecível.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chegou no hotel, parecia um lugar calmo, na verdade um prédio com 3 andares no máximo, tinha uma cor azul, muito bonito . Era caro, por isso teria que trabalhar para pagar todas as despesas, não queria depender eternamente do dinheiro que seus pais deixaram.

Pagou o táxi. "Mais que roubo, aqui é tudo caro, assim não dá, no final do ano eu vou tar pedindo esmola de rua, cantando uma musiquinha pedindo desesperadamente por comida. Aff, vou tentar parar de pensar essas coisa toscas, no final vai que os anjos dizem amém, to fudida (xiiiii, se a tia tivesse aqui já tinha pegado o sabão e tava lavando minha boca ¬¬())".

Entrou no hotel, uma jovem, com seus vinte e poucos anos foi atendê-la, tinha um ar arrogante e superior:

- O que deseja? – olhava a aparência da garota na sua frente, desaprovou. Usava roupas de homem.

- Não sei se você pode resolver, querida. – usava uma voz meio venenosa, mostrando que o tempo que estivesse lá, transformaria a vida da moça na sua frente num inferno.- Bem, eu aluguei um dos apartamentos, o n° 37. Poderia me mostrar onde é? Antes que comece a procurar, sou Kyra Mandison ou Mandison Kyra.

- Ah, então você deve ser a filha da empresária Mandison Elizabeth! – parece que a menção seu nome tinha feito a jovem adorá-la, mas o mesmo não cabia a Kyra.

- Sobrinha. Mas parece que o serviço não está a minha altura, acho melhor procurar outro lugar. – Um sorriso irônico pousou nos seus lábios, perder um cliente de tamanha importância (lê-se dinheiro) não era nada bom para os negócios.

- Claro, claro. Siga-me, por favor. – yes. Um ponto para Kyra.

A jovem a guiou para seus aposentos. A levou para um quarto, não era pequeno nem grande. Na medida certa. Uma cama, um sofá, frigobar, tv e um banheiro no estilo americano. Uma banheira e privada (no Japão é um furo a privada, acho que foi isso que me falaram).

- Bem, servimos o café da manhã das 7 as 10, o almoço ao meio dia e o jantar as 8 da noite. Qualquer problema, incomodo, qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. Estou a disposição. – O que a menção de um nome pode fazer com uma pessoa. Tentou segurar a risada. Realmente, aquela jovem ia sofrer na mão dela.

- Obrigada. Você foi um pouco útil. Qualquer coisa eu lhe chamo. – Literalmente expulsou a jovem do seu quarto.

Entrou correndo no banheiro e tomou um banho bem demorado, nem pensou em arrumar suas malas. Queria dormir e foi isso que fez.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte. Teria que se matricular em uma escola. Depois arrumaria suas coisas. Tomou o café da manhã e foi "explorar" a recém descoberta Tókio. Comprou um mapa da cidade e começou sua exploração.

Trinta minutos depois estava perdida no meio de uma Tókio cheia de japonesinhos indo pro lado e pro outro:

- Pronto, me ferrei. Não disse. Agora vão me seqüestrar, aquele velhinho, ele tem cara de suspeito. Não, aquele estudante ali. Ele tem cara de maníaco psicopata. BUÁÁÁ, eu não sei nada de japonês, só enrolar a lá japa. – A garota falou numa mistura de Japonês e Inglês, difícil de entender.

- Hello! Uma garota parecia entendê-la, seus cabelos castanhos e juntamente com seus lindos olhos davam uma aparecia amigável. – Você é americana? Prazer, Fujisaki Akari.- a garota arriscava um inglês enrolado.

- Não, sou inglesa. Oh, obrigada. Kyra Mandison ou melhor como vocês falam Mandison Kyra. Você sabe onde é o hotel Styler? Estou procurando a séculos, não tenho dinheiro para pagar um guia, então...

- Sem problemas, eu te mostro, se quiser mostro a cidade pra você amanhã, claro, se não for um incomodo.

- YES, arigatou, arigatou...JAPÃO AI VOU EU. – Gota na cabeça de Akari ¬¬()

Enquanto Akari a guiava, ambas conversaram muito. Uma amizade parecia que ia nascer entre elas. Conversaram numa mistura de inglês e japonês. Kyra teve que admitir que a garota fala inglês muito bem:

- Pronto, aqui estamos nós. Eu já estou atrasada, tenho que ir. A gente se encontra amanhã! Ja ne Kyra-san. – falou a garota já correndo.

- PERÁÁÁÁ, quer entrar não? Tá indo pra onde? – gritou Kyra, ela tinha gostado da garota, parecia ser bem legal. A garota parou e Kyra foi andando até ela.

- AH..é, bem...Eu to indo assistir um jogo. – ela estava meio corada, meio sem jeito.

- Um jogo, sei. Por acaso nesse jogo não tem um alguém especial não! – sorriu marotamente, estava na cara, fosse quem fosse, Akari parecia ter um sentimento muito forte por esta pessoa.

- Você não quer ir? É um jogo de Go, se você achar legal. – o sorriso de Kyra desapareceu, tentou disfarçar. Go, poderia ser tudo, menos Go.

- Gomem, não dá. Ja ne Akara-san. – saiu correndo deixando uma Akari sem entender nada. Mesmo achando estranho, a visão do relógio fez com que lembrasse do compromisso que tinha. Correu, sem saber que deixava Kyra perdida em pensamentos.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Novo capítulo aehhhhhh

Bem, não sei se ficou bom. Já tinha perdido a esperança até que comentaram...Que feliz. Valeu Yo Mismo...Se você não gostou desse cap, pode reclamar tá...Afinal é a 1ª que eu escrevo...hihihi

Próximo episódio eu prometo que os seres mais sexy de Hikaru no Go aparecem tá hahahha...

Xauzinhos...

RocksMiss-Mandison


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Hikaru no Go não me pertencem (apesar de querer...uuu).

_Obs:_

_**- blábláblá** (fala)_

"_blábláblá" (pensamento)_

"_-OBAA-SAN! Não tem graça, ela ganhou de novo.- um menino de uns 12 anos apareceu, indignado.Tinha olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos. Estava sentado na frente de um tabuleiro de Go, era possível perceber que as peças brancas tinham dominado todo o território._

_- Huhuahuahua...eu sou a melhor, nii-san.- uma garota ria. Era a pessoa com quem o menino jogava, tinha uns 10 anos._

_- Nossa! Olha a modéstia. Só porque você ganhou.- respondeu o garoto com uma cara de poucos amigos._

_- Igual a todas as 6 partidas que a gente jogou. Nii-san, você sempre erra a mesma coisa. Não é só de estratégia de linhas que vive o jogo. – falou sabiamente a menina. _

_- Eu te odeio Hina NERD.- ela o olhou, irritada, fazendo com que o menino desse uma sonora gargalhada."_

Acordou assustada, tinha conseguido dormir a pouco tempo, mas aquilo parecia a está seguindo. Resolveu tomar um banho, ainda era de tarde. Tinha tempo para se matricular em alguma escola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akari corria desesperada, o jogo estava marcado para as 11:30 (horário mais inconveniente né?) e já era quase meio-dia. Era um jogo importante para Hikaru e ela queria muito assistir, torcer por ele. Faltava pouco, já estava quase chegando.

O instituto de Go estava lotado, crianças, jovens, adultos. Não por causa do jogo de Hikaru e sim porque era dia de exame para pro. Akari sai correndo, esbarrando em algumas pessoas enquanto passava. Como não sabia onde seria o jogo, tentou chegar o mais rápido na recepção:

- _**Por** **favor! Onde está jogando Shindo Hikaru**?_ – perguntou um pouco ofegante. A recepcionista olhou pra ela como se fosse um alienígena.

- **_O jogo já acabou mocinha, começou as 10:30 e terminou há alguns minutos com uma vitória espetacular do jovem senhor Shindo._**- percebendo o olhar de desespero na jovem, a mulher resolveu ser um pouco solidária com aquela mocinha.- Bem, se você correr, talvez o encontre. Ele estava na sala 101, mas provavelmente deve esta discutindo com o senhor Touya em um dos corredores. – ela mal terminou de falar e Akari já estava correndo novamente, a mulher sorriu, gostava de ser cupido às vezes.

Akari corria, viu um cabelo louro, olhou para trás tentando identificar se era ou não Hikaru. Foi quando sentiu seu corpo se chocar com o de outra pessoa. Fazendo com que ambos caíssem no chão.

Ela se viu presa a dois braços fortes (ohh sonho ), em uma posse um pouco (muito) constrangedora. Estava com as pernas abertas, no meio, estava a barriga da pessoa, agarrada ao seu tronco. Sentiu sou rosto corar furiosamente quando ouviu aquela voz que ela tanto amava.

- **_Yo, Akari-chan_**.- viu olhos extremamente azuis olhando para ela, os cabelos numa mistura de louro e preto lhe dava um certo charme. Ficou encarando ele, aquele sorriso, aquela boca.

- **_Nossa, acho que vou sair. Se não vou acabar me queimando._**- um Touya falou, tentando conter a gargalhada. Como num passe de mágica, Akari já estava em pé ajudando Shindo a levantar.

- **_Cala boca Touya_**. – falou Hikaru irritado, por um momento foi possível ver seu rosto corado, mas Akari não viu, estava de cabeça baixa, tentando pensar como olharia para Hikaru outra vez.

- **_Vem calar, Shindo._**- Touya parecia pronto para matar Hikaru, era possível ver que mais uma briga se iniciaria. As poucas pessoas que ali estavam presentes pareciam alheias aos movimentos daqueles três.

- **_Akari-chan, gomem. Mudaram o horário no ultimo tempo e como você não estava em casa, não deu pra avisar_**.- Hikaru nem ligou para o que Touya tinha falado, Akari parecia estranha, ele queria saber o por quê.

- **_Sem problemas, eu cheguei atrasada mesmo_**.- Akari respirou fundo e como se fosse num passe de mágica já estava normal, sem estar corada. – **_Mas eu vim aqui para perguntar quando é que você vai dar aula pro clube de Go lá do colégio ou acha que eu esqueci? Não senhor, está muito enganado._**

**_- Ahh..Touya, você não quer ir dar aula de Go comigo lá no colégio da Akari? –_** Touya olhou para Akari como se avaliasse a proposta feita por Shindo.

- **_Não, acho que ela quer que VOCÊ dê aula, não EU_**. – Touya olhou para Akari mostrando claramente que tinha percebido os sentimentos da jovem por Hikaru, fazendo com que a mesma corasse.

- **_Mercenário ¬¬ Só pensa em dinheiro._** – Hikaru retrucou dando língua para o rapaz.

- **_Que isso Touya, seria ótimo ter uma pessoa tão famosa como você nos ajudando no Clu_**be.- Akari sorriu sem graça.- **_Quem sabe aumenta a popularidade do Clube!_**

- **_São muitas pessoas Akari-chan?-_** Hikaru perguntou sorridente fazendo com que uma gota aparecesse na cabeça de Akari.

- **_Anta, se ela disse que quer aumentar a popularidade do Clube quer dizer que não há muitas pessoas, certo?_** – Touya deu um belo cascudo na cabeça de Hikaru.

_**- Itaii...Touya baka.**_

- **_Hai Touya._** – Akari parecia um pouco desconcertada.

****

**_- Quantas pessoas mais ou menos?_**- Touya perguntou um pouco curioso, algo estava cheirando mal ali.

- **_E, uuuu...e...huahauau...é...Eu e...AHHHHHH...eu vou dizer...Só eu tô no clube_**. - Akari fechou os olhos tentando, estava muito sem jeito, queria que Hikaru fosse, quem sabe com um pro ensinando alguém poderia se interessar.

- **_E o Mitani! Ele não era do grupo e a menina gorda? Desistiram?_**

- **_BAKA...Não fale mal da Kaneko-san._**- Shindo sendo chutado por Akari, super gota em Touya. – **_Não, a gente foi para escolas diferentes._**

- **_Mas, você não foi para a melhor escola de Tóquio? E a menina gorda não era nerd?_** – Outro chute de Akari, Touya rezando pelo seu bem estar. Nota para o futuro: Nunca falar algo que a Fujisaki não goste.

- **_Por_** **_incrível que parece ela não passou, foi pra mesma escola que o Mitani_**.

- **_Sabia que ai tinha historia...Ela é apaixonada por ele hauhauhau._**

- **_Quieto BAKA! E ai, vocês vão dar aula ou não?_**

- **_Pra mim tudo bem, pode ser toda quarta já que eu não tenho jogo. Outros dias só quando não tiver jogo. E você Touya? Vai ou tá com medo de não conseguir dá aula direito?_** – perguntou Hikaru já sabendo a resposta.

- **_Beleza! Eu vou sim, toda quarta como o Hikaru tá!_** – Akari começou a pular de felicidade, finalmente o Clube de Go daria certo depois de tanto tempo.

- **_Vamos_** **_Hikaru, você vai me ajudar a fazer os cartazes do clube_**. – Akari começou a arrastar Hikaru.

- **_Ei ei, mas eu ia jogar com o Touya. Ei Touya...Touya...TOUYA_**.- Touya estava indo embora, nem ligando para o que Shindo falava.

- **_Vou ver minha namorada, depois a gente joga. Tchau._**

- **_EI EI!- _**Hikaru sendo arrastando**_.- Eu não quero ser explorado._**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **_Olá, eu fiz o teste do colégio por correio_**. - Kyra sorriu para o recepcionista. Um rapaz muito atraente, cabelos loiros e olhos muito verdes.

- **_Nome de tal bela dama?-_** perguntou o rapaz sorrindo de volta. Kyra usava meias cinzas 3/4, uma saia de prega até o meio do joelho cinza de um tom claro, uma blusa branca e sapato de boneca preto (mudança né, do 1° capitulo).

- **_Kyra Mandison_**.- o rapaz procurou o nome dela por entre as papeladas.

- **_Ah! Pensávamos que viria amanhã. O diretor está ocupado, pode dar uma volto pelo colégio se quiser. Eu lhe acompanharia se pudesse, mas tenho muito trabalho para fazer. – _**ele realmente estava dando em cima dela.

- **_Sei que faria isso! Volto em quanto tempo? – _**sorriso falso_**. "**Ainda acho que algum jovem estudante vai tentar me seqüestrar ¬¬"._

- **_Quinze minutos_**.

Kyra começou a andar pelo colégio. Era uma escola muito famosa. Abriu a bolsa que estava usando e tirou o seu dicionário inglês-japonês que estava sendo muito útil. Começou a lê-lo enquanto andava. Às vezes tirava os olhos do livro para olhar ao redor. Foi quando viu algo no quadro de informações. Um papel que falava sobre o clube de Go, gelou ao ver um desafio. Um tsumego de nível médio.

Olhou ao redor para ver se não havia ninguém e respondeu o tsumego mesmo com aquela dor na consciência. Num segundo depois tentou apagar, mas havia escrito de caneta. Amaldiçoou o fato de te usado uma caneta.

Viu o nome da coordenadora do clube. Fusijaki Akari. Sorriu ao ver o nome da jovem que havia conhecido mais cedo, talvez não fosse tão ruim assim ter respondido _aquele_ tsumego.

Olhou o relógio e percebeu que era hora de ir, os quinze minutos haviam passado. Não seria nada educado chegar atrasada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2° Capitulo está aiiiii...

Espero que gostem. Eu sei que demorei, mas o problemas foram as provas e a falta de HNG (hj saiu 2 cap no Kousen e me estimulou) tanto que já é quase uma hora de manhã e eu tenho que acordar cedo hj .

Valeu pelos comentários, contei muito.

**_Madame Mim:_** E ai, teve uma cena Akari/Hikaru né? Eu sei que o cap foi pequeno mais prometo que o próximo será maior. Valeu pelo comentário e continua comentando tá!

**_Yo mismo_**: Ela é retardada mesmo mas tem seus motivos...Valeu por comentar e desculpa a demora tá! Xauzinho.


End file.
